


one bad day

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fainting, Fluffy, I pulled this out of my ass, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, but its changlix and its fluffy, chan is a Concerned dad, changbin is v soft Boy, changlix?? with a side of hyunlix? maybe????, felix im sorry bub, give him head pats, i made felix sick again, idk - Freeform, seungmin is an anxious baby, so is woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: in which felix is having a bad day but changbin is one step behind him to look after him.





	one bad day

**Author's Note:**

> i always Make felix suffer maybe its just my soft spot for him who knows

felix woke up extremely warm, and his eyes instantly shut as they connected with the light, he shivered and shuffled back under to the warmth of the duvet, he didnt feel right in the slightest but his attention was diverted when chan knocked on the door.

"lix are you awake?" chan asked, peeping his head around the door, to which felix didnt respond at all because he felt terrible and even if he did he felt like the attempt he'd make would come out as a squeak. chan lingered on the door before fully coming in when he didnt get a response, if felix was gonna be completely honest he was surprised chan was home, he never came home nowadays, even if he did, felix never saw him and he felt detached from the leader.

"we have a schedule today love" chan said approaching him, but felix studied chans facial features as the older boy observed him and as he gently pressed a hand upon his cheek, felix leaned into the touch, his hand was cold and it made the searing heat fade momentarily, chans face morphed into gentle empathy.

"you're really running a temperature baby" chan cooed, gently pressing his hand against felix' forehead, knowing that to felix the touch was relieving and cooling, chan pouted as felix closed his eyes, one of the 00 line babies was completely off colour, his features were a cooler white and his freckles stood out prominently, chan didnt know what he was going to do, he couldnt let felix stay at the dorm, but he knew he wouldnt be able to handle the day, and he didnt wanna deal with the managers and staff.

"do you think you can move?" chan asked quietly, to which felix gently shook his head, he felt like bricks were placed on his body, restricting him from movement whatsoever, after that chan walked back out, leaving felix alone, to which he discovered that jeongin and hyunjin werent even in the room, probably already left for breakfast.

felix' eyes closed just a minute after chan left the room, to which he then returned with hyunjin in toll, who took over in this situation, seeing he was able to deal with sick people better than chan, hyunjin knelt down and pressed the back of his hand to felix' forehead and then to his cheeks.

"do you feel nauseas?" hyunjin asked, gently resting his hand on felix' stomach and the other on his cheek, felix nodded in reply, the room was spinning so badly he felt like he could throw up right then and there, and he wanted to say that but he couldnt force the words out of his mouth.

"its not good hyung" hyunjin said, voice clearly full of worry seeing they never saw felix this bad, he got ill a couple of times, but not to this degree, not to the point where he couldnt speak.

"we need to get him up" chan said, voice a bit sterner than before, but then he walked off.

hyunjin faced felix and he stuck out his bottom lip as the younger boy reached out for his hand, which he took and held onto tightly, he felt sorry for felix, being the most affectionate member out of all of them, he didnt like being sick, in fact hyunjin was pretty sure felix had a phobia of being sick, so today wasnt going to end very well.

"im sorry lixie" he whispered gently, being sure to not make a lot of noise so that it didnt effect the light pounding in his head.

a minute or two passed and chan came back with changbin behind him, changbins face was clearly worried as his eyebrows were furrowed and he held a pout on his face, hyunjin moved out the way momentarily for changbin to reach felix, and felix made a pitiful grabby hand at changbin, who complied, having the strongest immune system out of all of them and was the luckiest to not catch any illnesses from anyone, he picked felix up gently and held him in his arms for a second as the boy layed his head dopily against his shoulder.

"he has to come with us today" chan said, his tone was annoyed, and hyunjin and changbin both knew that chan really didnt want felix to come with them in this state, but no one was at home to look after him, he'd just have to make by.

"do you want me to stay with him hyung?" changbin asked chan as he sat down on the sofa, felix still in his arms who honestly wanted to go back to sleep and go back to bed, to sleep all of this off.

"you can do, keep an eye out for him during the fansign and stuff" chan said, putting cereal into a bowl for jeongin who was still half asleep at the table, jisung was already sorted out and was sitting with seungmin who was curled into his side, watching whatever he was doing on his phone and woojin was putting stuff into a bag.

"you cant sleep babe im sorry" changbin said as felix mumbled something incoherently into his shirt, changbin rubbed his back gently as a comforting gesture, he at least wanted to make him seem more awake for the performance, and the fansign and for the way back home, changbin doubted he'd make it but the others would support him through it.

bundling into the two cars, changbin had taken the car with hyunjin jisung and jeongin, the others using the other car to take them to the building, changbin had pouted as hyunjin instantly took felix into his arms, watching as hyunjin gently played with the blondes hair with a pout and rubbed his arm gently, changbin leaned on jisung instead and before he knew it they had arrived, he'd probably fallen asleep on the way seeing he was tired, hyunjin had also but not surprisingly fallen asleep with felix in his arms who had an uncomfortable look on his face, and jeongin fell asleep on the other side of hyunjin, arms linked together, and changbin wasnt surprised that jeongin was snoring lightly.

"wake up" changbin said bluntly, hitting hyunjins thigh who somewhat shocked himself awake, which had a domino effect and woke jeongin in as well, and felix just didnt move.

the cars door slid open and chan was stood there, peering into the vehicle to catch a sight of felix who looked at him through hazed eyes, changbin and jisung moved and got out the car so chan could practically drag felix out in a gentle way, holding the younger australian in his arms and keeping him upright, felix and chan were mumbling conversation in english as hyunjin and jisung jumped out and the rest of them gathered. changbin could only catch on to half the conversation but he heard "binnie hyung" a couple of times.

in the waiting room, felix was done first, his makeup sorted and clothing changed, and changbin closely followed in second, letting the younger boy cling onto him and shake gently, probably from the fever but changbin gently squeezed the back of his neck, trying to at least calm him down, seungmin sat on the other side of felix, not as close though, seungmin had a tendency to catch colds and sickness bugs easier but still he patted felix' arm gently before looking at his phone.

the pair didnt move until they were called up to the stage, felix hadnt done any talking but he spoke a few words when walking to the stage, he seemed more lively than he did when he first got up, which was a good thing, but changbin still gently had his hand pressed gently against the younger boys back, feeling as if he'd shatter like glass. 

changbin didnt really concentrate throughout side effects, hardly any of them concentrated as they were all looking at felix, who was actually able to dance, but he was slow, sluggish movements gave away the fact the younger was sick, and when he went up to the front he could barely do his part, laboured breaths and the room started spinning for felix as he bent over, hands placed on his knees, the nausea was swarming, he felt like he was gonna topple over at any second.

briefly, felix heard the muttering of the crowd, which made him feel burdensome, but he stood back up and went to the back, changbin was still watching him with hawk eyes, felix could feel them burning into his skull, but he knew his hyung was only looking out for him, felix practically could feel himself blacking out as they finished and his eyes were stinging at all the lights, he forgot what happened after that.

walking off the stage, changbin walked behind them all, felix was walking slowly with minho, who like changbin was doing earlier, was gently pressing his hand into the back of felix' back, it was almost like it was bound to happen, but it was like slow motion, felix slowly stumbled and fell straight forward, changbin went out to reach but his fingers couldnt get a good enough grasp of his shirt to keep him upright, however minho intervened, a quick reaction complex meant that the older of the dance line hooked his arm around felix and pulled him against his chest, to which felix' head lolled to the side, and his arms were down by his sides, which is what initially panicked changbin.

"oh shit" minho said as he realized that felix had fainted and he was holding him, chan and woojin spun around from the curse leaving the others lips and was about to scold him, but saw the situation and rushed over, hyunjin let out a little yelp as he dragged seungmin and jeongin away to give the hyungs space, seungmin didnt know what to do, scared that felix was a dangerously white shell shocked colour, and promptly let out a whimper because honestly. he thought felix would die.

woojin carried felix into the waiting room and lied him down on the mat, the medical staff had arrived through the door seconds later and were checking over him, jeongin was practically death gripping hyunjins hand as they watched, jisung had taken seungmin into his arms, patting the youngers hair gently to try and soothe him seeing that he was shaking, chan was pissed off to say the least and was pacing around, he wasnt annoyed at felix, annoyed that he wasnt allowed to stay at home, that the younger australian was now in this condition.

"he's ok, but he needs to go home and get some rest, i understand you guys have a schedule, but you will have to make some arrangements with your manager to cancel said schedule, why he was allowed to do this i dont know, but take care of him and make sure he stays hydrated until later this evening, thank you" the medical officer said, she bowed and walked off with a clipboard, and felix had comeback round, changbin was the first to reach him, basically being the only body in his view.

"hey little duck" changbin said gently, sitting cross legged on the floor, his voice empathetic and tone low, just incase the boy had a headache, felix muttered something before closing his eyes again, chan had draped a blanket over him to keep him warm and stop him from shivering, and changbin gently took the boys hand, it was cold, overall he looked cold.

"what happened?" he said groggily, but in english, forgetting korean existed in that moment, but changbin understood what he said.

"you fainted." chan said from behind the pair, in english, knowing that speaking to felix in korean at that point probably confused his tiny brain, felix groaned and shut his eyes again, head falling back against the mat he was lying on. changbin watched on as jisung helped him stand up, he was wobbly at first and had to place his hands on jisungs shoulder to steady himself.

"changbin and hyunjin will go home with you, manager hyung needs to be here but he's willing to take you home and then comeback, we'll explain to stay what happened." chan said, patting felix' head gently, hyunjin let go of jeongin and walked over, moving towards jisung and taking felix from him, who gently clung to hyunjin who started walking, his arm wrapped around felix' waist, changbin followed suit, quietly, but he gave seungmin a hug to tell him it'd be ok.

when they got back to the dorm and after changing into pyjamas (hyunjin assisting felix to change and changbin who was wearing it inside out) changbin and felix collapsed on the sofa, the dorm was cold, or cool, changbin couldnt really tell what it was like but hyunjin had disappeared into a room, felix shivered and pressed himself tightly against changbin, wrapping his arms around his waist, changbin who was propping himself up with his elbow wrapped his free arm around felix and rubbed up and down his back, feeling the tenseness in felix deflate slowly.

hyunjin returned a minute or two later with blankets in hand, draping it over the two boys and tucking them in gently, laughing at how changbin made kissy faces at him and felix giggled gently as hyunjin pressed his hand over changbins lips, to only receive changbin licking his hand which made him recoil.

"you're disgusting" hyunjin said bluntly as he settled on the sofa.

"you love it though" changbin retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

hyunjin snuggled up against felix, running fingers through the youngers hair, who was snuggled up against changbin, who found great comfort in the pillow on the sofa, hyunjin put on tangled because felix liked it and changbin took it upon himself to call hyunjin maximus, changbin labelling himself as pascal and felix was tangled.

when the others got back, it was eerily quiet, the lights were off and it was dark in the area, but as they walked into the front area, they saw the entanglement of three bodies on the sofa, chan chuckled as hyunjin was snoring and was leaning against felix' ribcage, his hand resting on his chest and the other was resting on felix' head, who had somehow managed to shift so he was half on top of changbin, who'd happily wrapped his arms around felix who was snuggled into his torso, all were happily asleep and content, how long they'd been asleep the others wouldnt know, but the movie they were watching had finished ages ago.

"i think its best we order some food" minho said as he leaned against the doorway.

minho was met with agreement by everyone but the trio who were asleep in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> i Love changlix thats all i got


End file.
